


Number 5 storyline about Octavia

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: Octavia been my favorite since season 1 and I enjoy creating storylines about her and made this story I made is about Octavia and dioza teaming up , dioza telling Octavia that she can join her peaple and be part of her kru and tell her  to steal a dangerous weapon from one of her peaple so she does then one of dioza peaple catch her in his room so Octavia and dioza have to lie to him then later one of dioza peaple the one she stole from come in her room and he confront her then later she shoot him and dioza people wanting to punish Octavia for shooting one of there peaple but dioza is not letting her peaple do that





	Number 5 storyline about Octavia

it's couple hours after everyone wake up from cryo sleep   
Octavia : you have to promise me you wont tell anyone because if anyone find out what I did I will get in so much trouble so please dont tell anyone

Dioza : don't worry your secret it's safe with me and am willing to keep your secret if you do this for me , I want you to steal something from one of my peaple room , he stole something really valuable and worth allot to me , if you do this I won't tell anyone what you did   
Octavia : fine am willing to do whatever you want and thank you so much , your the only one who understands me , who I can trust , then Octavia and dioza hug then   
Octavia : ok here is the plan you distract him and I will go in and steal from him   
Dioza : sound good and you know what I just had a better idea , your a valuable asset I can use you with missions and other things so why don't you join me and my peaple , you should be part of my crew , you told me earlier today that no one really accepted you , that you never fit in but with me you will be important , me and my peaple will protect you , we will make you feel like you belong also you told me today how you have no one and nothing here that you are alone but with me you are not alone , am here when you need me , you have me now plus you told me earlier today how as soon as we land in the new planet you were going to leave and me and my crew were already thinking that so it's a win win , if you steal something from one of my people you will get rewarded not only your secret is safe but you will be part of my crew and you will not be alone anymore because you will have me and my peaple   
Octavia : thank you for this , I will think about it and let you know when I make a decision then Octavia leaves and goes right away to her room , she close the door then she started crying , she started thinking about everything awful happening since she land on the earth , she started thinking everything bad that had happened in the bunker before and after the time jump , she started thinking everything awful belemy and Indra said to her this season , she started thinking about belemy and Indra betraying her and belemy poisoning her , she started thinking about the way belemy acted with her this season , she started thinking about the talk she had with Abby on episode 13 , she started thinking about the dark year then   
Octavia : I know what I have to do , I made my decision then she goes out of her room and look for dioza then she found dioza talking with belemy and Clark and echo then   
Octavia : we need to talk now , I have made my decision   
Dioza : already , that was fast then dioza and Octavia step away from belemy and Clark and echo   
Octavia : Les go in my room then Octavia and dioza go in Octavia room then   
Octavia : I have made my decision and I have decided to join you and your crew because your right I have no one and nothing here , am all alone and my own brother still want me dead and thank you for giving me the greatest gift witch is you offering to join you And your crew , since I came down to earth all I wanted was to be accepted and I never got that until now , thank you for asking to be part of your crew   
Dioza : like I said you are a great asset to my crew then they hug then dioza and Octavia come out of Octavia room wile echo and belemy look   
Echo : I wonder what is going on between these 2 then   
Octavia : what is it you want me to steal from him because I need to know what am stealing then dioza show a picture of a pink Crystal to Octavia   
Dioza : this is a pink Crystal , it's really dangerous , when you smash it to the ground the smoke comes out and everyone in the room will be either dead or in a coma , my father gave it to me once , he said to use it when am in danger when i have to use it and one day one of my peaple found out about it and he stole it from me and now I want you to steal it from him but be careful with it then she give the paper to her then Octavia leaves and dioza district one of her crew then wile dioza is distracting him octavia goes into one of dioza peaple room she close the door and and try to look for the pink Crystals then later she found the Crystals and put it in her pocket then she went out of his room when he catches her   
One of dioza peaple : what were you doing in my room , explain now or you will be in serious trouble   
Octavia : dioza send me here to find her book you know the one McCreary use to destroy the world , I did not find the book in your room   
One of dioza peaple : you are coming with me now then he grab her arm then he try to find dioza then he saw dioza with echo and belemy and cane   
One of dioza peaple : you send her to spy on me , really dioza ? , She said you ask her to look for the book in my room and I don't buy the story tell me the real story now or she will be in serious trouble   
Octavia : as I said she told me to look for the book in your room but I did not find it in your room   
One of d peaple : shut up , explain now dioza or else she will get hurt   
Dioza : ok fine you want the truth here it is .......I left something in your room that use to belong to McCreary and when my daughter is born I want her to have something of her dad as awful as McCreary was and I left it in your room because I did not know were to put it and I ask Octavia to get it for me   
One of d peaple : well that makes sense then he let go of Octavia arm then   
One of d peaple : well don't go into my room ever again then he left then   
Dioza: we need to talk now then they step away from echo belemy and cane   
Dioza : what the hell happened , how could you get caught   
Octavia : don't worry he did not see me take the Crystals then Octavia show dioza the Crystals then   
Dioza : you know what you can keep it by you plus if my crew found out about this I will lose my leadership and they would want me dead so keep it by you then Octavia put it in her pocket then   
Dioza : good work I knew you were the right person for the job , I told you , you are an asset   
Octavia : remember when I use to want to kill you and your crew and remember how I started a war with you and McCreary and your peaple   
Dioza : remember when I use to want to kill you and your crew and threoton you to stay in the bunker and me and my peaple were fighting against you and your peaple   
Octavia : who would of thought us team up together , on the same side , bonding , oh how time have changed then dioza and Octavia laugh a lil then Octavia leaves then   
Dioza : everyone who is my crew listen up , there is a meeting , Les meet at were the cryos are then dioza and her team go to were the cryo is   
Dioza : I called you all here because I want to say that I have invited someone to join our crew , I have invited Octavia to be in our crew ,she is an asset to the crew then dioza talk more then her peaple leave then   
One of dioza peaple : you can't be serious , you can't invite her to join us , she try to kill you and us , you can't just invited an enemy , did you lose your brain wile you are asleep , how could you invite her   
Another dioza person : he is right you can't invite her , we won't let you , this is a bad idea   
Dioza : am your leader so you will do as I say , am in charge here not you so you better listen to me or I will shoot you got it then dioza and her peaple leave then Octavia is in her room she found a notebook then she start writing what she is feeling then   
Echo : I wonder what is going on between Octavia and dioza , they been acting weird all day , something is definitely going on   
Belemy : whatever is going on I don't care , I don't care what happens to her , she is not my family anymore so I don't care what happens to her then Octavia is continue writing then she close the book and put it away then she lay down then couple minutes later   
Octavia : he knows about the Crystals then she comes out of her room , she look for one of dioza peaple the one who search his room then she found him talking to 2 of his peaple then   
Octavia : we need to talk now   
One of dioza peaple , am calling him drew : why do we need to talk , you search my room so there is nothing to say to each other   
Octavia : can you just come with me we need to talk about this thing then they go into Octavia room   
Octavia: I know you know about the pink Crystals , please don't tell anyone about this , it's not only me and dioza will be in trouble but you will be in trouble to for hiding it so please am begging you don't tell anyone about this I will do anything   
Drew : I knew it , I knew that story you and dioza told it's not true , she told you to steal it back is that why you were in my room , ok here is what is going to happen you will steal it back from her room then kill her or else you will get really hurt   
Octavia : no I won't do that , dioza been really good to me , I won't steal it from her and I won't kill her plus it's not with her , the Crystals are with me , she told me to keep them   
Drew: give me the crystals now , give them back to me or you will be seriously hurt   
Octavia : no I won't give them back ,she told me to keep them and that is what am doing , I wont give them back to you   
Drew : give them back now because not only you will be seriously hurt but I will tell everyone about the crystals   
Octavia: I said no , let go me , i said let go of me , am telling dioza that you wanted me to kill her and that you wanted me to steal something from her room   
Drew : no you will not do that then Octavia and drew just continue to argue then drew goes out of her room   
Octavia : we are not finish talking , wait we need to talk more about this   
Drew : there is nothing to talk about then drew leaves then she goes back to her room , then 2 hours later she goes out of her room try to find him then   
Octavia: I said we are not finish talking come we need to talk more about this then they go in Octavia room , Octavia start crying   
Octavia : look please am begging you i will do anything just don't tell anyone about the crystals , if you tell everyone then I will tell dioza and everyone that you wanted me to kill her and steal something from her room   
Drew : you will tell no one about this got it then they continue to argue then she grab a gun from her room then point it at him   
Drew : put the gun now , don't do this , put the gun down now then o continue to cry   
Octavia: I won't let you do this , I won't let you tell anyone about what me and dioza had done , I won't let you tell anyone about the crystals then drew pull out the knife from his pocket and they just argue then she shoot him   
Clark : did you hear that , there is a gun shot then belemy and Clark and Jordan just turn around then

Drew : what the hell you shot me , are you crazy   
Octavia : I wont let you tell anyone about the crystals and about what me and dioza do , this is the only option to stop you from ratting us out then she shot him again   
Clark : did you hear that there is another gun shot   
Belemy : yes I did hear that it look like it's coming from this hallway then   
One of dioza peaple : look the gun shot came from this room then everyone gather infront of Octavia room door , in Octavia room she is shaking and crying then Clark and belemy and Jordan look for Maddie   
Clark : Maddi are you ok I heard a gun shot and I was worried that something bad had happened to you   
Maddie : am fine but it look like it came from this room then belemy and Clark and Maddie and Jordan stand in front of o room door then dioza came   
Dioza: everyone back away now , oh my God this is Octavia room then dioza open Octavia room door , dioza and everyone see Octavia with the gun shaking and crying   
Dioza : everyone back away now let me talk to her then she goes into Octavia room   
Octavia : I had to do it , he was going to rat us out , I had to stop him then Octavia and dioza hug then one of dioza peaple came   
One of dioza peaple : dioza look what she has done , she Killed one of our peaple she is going to be in a serious trouble , your going to pay for this for killing one of our peaple do you hear me , your paying for this   
Dioza : no she is not going to pay for this , she won't be in trouble , am the leader and I say she is not in trouble , just leave her alone and let me talk to her   
One of dioza peaple : you can't be serious , what is wrong with you ,did you forget she stared a war and try to kill us , how could you be on her side   
Dioza: who do you think you are , am your leader , you will respect me and am saying she won't get in trouble for this got it then he leaves then Octavia continue crying and shaking then she and dioza hug then everyone leaves and go about there business, end of story


End file.
